Milan
is a human male who was previously abducted by the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess while in search of his little sister. His genetics were mutated by Great Doctor Lie Köpflen into the two-headed Beast Warrior 'The Zobalda '(ザ・ゾバルダ Za Zobaruda). Character History Twenty years prior to the start of the series, Milan lived on Earth with his little sister. However when the Alien Hunters attacked Earth in search of human specimins, Milan's sister was one of many taken by them. Though he tried to fight to regain her, he was ultimately captured without knowing her whereabouts. Köpflen used this human specimen by modifying his genetics with the genetics of aliens, mutating him into a two-headed Beast Warrior and giving him the title of "The Zobalda". However even with his mutations, Milan still was able to transform back into his former human state for one hour every day. When released on Earth in order to fight the Flashman, The Zobalda encountered Sara, although appearing to crush her, it mysteriously abducts her before turning back into Milan where he heals her wounds. The male reasons with Sara that he abducted her believing that she was his abducted little sister and that they were finally reunited, however he hides and locks himself away when he starts changing back into The Zobalda, leaving Sara both a photo and instructions regarding how to defeat him. (which she merely believed was a picture of the Beast Warrior drawn on the photo) Ultimately recaptured by Sir Cowler for his betrayal, Milan discovers that Sara is not his sister and that his actual sister was killed long ago even as part of the abductions of the Alien Hunters. Chained up until his hour as Milan expires, Sara is forced to witness his true form as The Zobalda, which she can't face herself to fight. Ultimately, the Beast Warrior appears to be destroyed when the Flashman utilize an electromagnetic wave gun which Bun fires upon him due to it's reaction to his electromagnetic waves. When Kuragen rebuilds and grows The Zobalda, the team tries to deal with him as Flash King with Sara remaining out of the fight still feeling the tragedy of what Milan was going through until ultimately discovering the meaning of his photo of the creature. Transforming into Yellow Flash, she instructs the team to use the Cosmo Sword on The Zobalda's left head as instructed; by slicing this head off, it releases Milan from the Beast Warrior's control and transforms him back to his human self, although extremely weakened and hurt. Sara embraces him as he apologizes for all he had done and the tragedy of his situation. Ultimately, Milan is placed in cryogenic storage and sent to the homeworld of Flash, where he is to be treated and have his alien genetics removed so he can recover and return to a more normal life, potentially with Sara. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities *As The Zobalda, he has the ability to fire simultaneous eye beams from both his heads giving off a double attack to anyone within its reach. Arsenal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Milan and the voice of The Zobalda was portrayed by Kazuoki Takahashi; he previously played Shou Hayate (Change Griffon) in Dengeki Sentai Changeman. His suit actor is portrayed by an unknown actor. Notes *''to be added'' References Category:Beast Warriors Category:Sentai Redeemed Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form